destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Silhouette
}} Silhouette was the leader of the organization Majestic, and the main antagonist of Destroy All Humans! Biography Hunger for power Silhouette was a mysterious female individual who came to be the leader of Majestic, a federal agency that secretly plotted to overthrow the United States Government and, eventually, take over the entire world. It therefore expanded into other national divisions, including a British, French, Belgian and Argentinian branch. Silhouette was of interest to Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, head of Majestic's British branch, who was deeply in love with the enigmatic woman; however, Silhouette's feminist demeanor showed that she likely did not requite his affections. As the leader of Majestic, Silhouette became obsessed with thoughts of world domination and used her position to manipulate President Huffman, by extension the entire U.S. Government. At the same time, she had to deal with "grabass" politicians in addition to the high level of sexism of the 1950s. To keep her power and status from being compromised, Silhouette wore a sinister disguise consisting of a hat, trench coat, and a gas mask utilizing a mechanical voice-changer. Taking on a full male appearance, Silhouette used her mystery to her own advantage, and made sure that only Majestic agents knew her true identity as a woman. Arrival of the Furons An alien race known as the Furons, whom Majestic had been studying among their numerous secret operations for years, were becoming degraded in their reproductive systems and required pure Furon DNA that had been left on Earth by their kind eons ago to repair the error in their cloning reproduction. Orthopox 13 was given charge of the mission to retrieve the DNA by the Furon Emperor, and sent Cryptosporidium 136 to Earth. As Crypto 136's saucer closed in for a landing at the Area 42 Nuclear Test Site, a nuclear warhead that was being launched for testing by General Armquist, head of the U.S. Army, directly hit it and sent it crashing to the desert floor. Military soldiers recovered the demolished saucer and unconscious body of Crypto 136, bringing them in to examine. General Armquist and President Huffman oversaw Majestic's experiments on the Furon and technology. Silhouette had her scientists reverse engineer Crypto 136's advanced equipment so that it could be used for the government's own purposes. This armed the U.S. Majestic agents with weaponry superior to any standard Earth weapons and gave the military an edge in extraterrestrial combat. Silhouette also interrogated and tortured Crypto 136 personally, extracting further information on the Furon, until the alien expired from her cruel experiments. Rockwell mind control Following the disappearance of Crypto 136, Pox and Crypto 137 immediately set out for Earth in a Furon Mothership to rescue him and complete his failed objective of harvesting pure Furon DNA. After several missions against the humans in Turnipseed Farm, Rockwell and Santa Modesta, Crypto and Pox finally got a clue from a g-man about where Majestic's next villainous plot would take from and where Crypto 136 might be held. They returned to Rockwell to investigate an apparent mind control experiment set in motion by Majestic's mysterious leader, Silhouette. Silhouette and a fellow agent went to Rockwell at night as a drive-in theater film was playing. They planned to brainwash Rockwell's citizens with their own film strip. First, they went around town convincing young teenagers into joining the cause of getting rid of the Furons, referred to as communists by the government agents. As Silhouette remained hidden in a dark alley with their black car, the agent handed out pamphlets on how to protect America from "communist invasion". He then returned to Silhouette and reported. With the adolescents persuaded and the film strip set up successfully, Silhouette was confident their plans to brainwash the population of Rockwell were complete and ordered the agent to drive them Santa Modesta as quickly as possible. Unbeknownst to Silhouette, Crypto silently watched the conversation and noted to Pox "Sounded like secret agent boy was taking orders from the one in goggles." Pox dismissed Crypto's desire to simply kill the agents by pursuing and blowing up their vehicle, and had him replace the Majestic film strip with one of their own instead, foiling the mind control scheme. Area 42 nuclear experiments Pox later disclosed the location of Area 42, and Crypto 137 immediately traveled there to rescue Crypto 136. They only discovered the dissected corpse of their comrade. Enraged at the loss of his clone brother, Crypto 137 declared his own personal war against the entire human race and destroyed the remains of Crypto 136 and his saucer. Seeking revenge, the two attempted to assassinate General Armquist with one of the humans' own nukes and Crypto infiltrated the nuclear testing facility. They also witnessed that Majestic G-Men had been tested on and were able to tap into the Furon DNA within their brains, being able to use Furon psychokinetic abilities. While one of the nukes destroyed the launch pad, Armquist survived. Silhouette then angrily contacted Armquist via video screen, scolding him for allowing Area 42's launch site to be destroyed. When the General claimed he would catch the "Communist Spy", Silhouette pointed out that he had said the same thing would be done in Santa Modesta, and that she was beginning to question his resolve. Armquist then stated that the nuke was meant to eliminate him, and Silhouette inquired that Armquist was suggesting the 'spy' had a personal vendetta against him. Armquist thought Silhouette was not taking him seriously due to a lack of understanding for the mindset they were up against, and she stated she was in fact taking him very seriously. Wanting the President to hear this news, Silhouette ordered Armquist to return to Capitol City, to which the proud Army General firmly declared "I don't take orders from you!" Silhouette quelled his impudence by reminding him that she was speaking for the President himself, and a reluctant Armquist followed her command. Following the General's departure from the abandoned and ruined Area 42, Crypto followed his helicopter in his saucer before going to annihilate Santa Modesta. Uniting the Joint Chiefs of Staff Silhouette spoke with General Armquist in private outside the Octagon, after he had personally reported back to the President on the situation regarding the Furons. It was then that Silhouette revealed that the President asked her to make some 'changes' to the national system. President Huffman had placed Silhouette and Majestic in charge of the American defense force, having faith in their abilities to protect the nation, and Silhouette was to usher in a 'new era' for the United States. Unveiling "a project for a new American century", Silhouette told Armquist that the Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines were to be united with Majestic under a single chain of command, the new unified Military being intended to wipe out the Furon menace under Armquist's command. The General saw through this plan as Majestic consuming the U.S. Military, before it took complete control of the Government itself, having already become highly influential over the President. Armquist accused Silhouette of being "out of her mind", asking if she truly believed the Joint Chiefs of Staff would let Majestic "swallow them whole without a fight". Silhouette simply said that Armquist "better convince them to", and with a low, menacing tone, firmly told Armquist to never speak to her with that tone again. The General saluted his new commanding officer as she walked away to board a helicopter and leave the Octagon, but was truly reluctant to go through with the act, knowing Majestic's intent. General Armquist left Capitol City and arrived at Union Town, where he was to meet the other Joint Chiefs and unite the Military as per Silhouette's instructions. Unbeknownst to both of them, however, Crypto and Pox had overheard Silhouette's plan at the Octagon and the Furon agent followed Armquist to Union Town. Disguising himself as the Navy Admiral, Crypto spoke against Armquist's evidence of the Furons' existence and convinced the leaders of the Marines and Air Force to renounce supporting Armquist's movement for a unified Military. After the other officers left, Crypto personally confronted and defeated Armquist in combat, killing him soon after. Final confrontation Crypto returned to Capitol City after the death of General Armquist and managed to assassinate President Huffman after a difficult mission. Silhouette soon announced that Earth was to surrender to the Furons, prompting Pox to send Crypto to meet the Majestic leader at the Capitol Building. Crypto and Silhouette met each other face-to-face for the first time, a cross-armed Silhouette clearly not impressed by Crypto and the alien letting his guard down enough to put away his gun. Crypto addressed his adversary by name and stated that Silhouette did not look like a General, to which the black-clad foe replied "You don't look like a little green man." This comment got praise from Crypto, who was tired of hearing humans call him green when he was clearly not; Silhouette was not so imprudent. Crypto solemnly gloated in the face of the 'inevitable' surrender, and Silhouette remarked that Crypto's sense of humor was familiar. Before mentioning Crypto 136, Silhouette instead stated that the alien's "file" gave away his personality for being "quite the joker". This lie was ineffective, as Crypto noted he had never told Silhouette his actual name. Silhouette then sadistically mentioned "No, I suppose I have your brother to thank for that.", intending to infuriate Crypto. The Furon then activated his jetpack to charge Silhouette. Predicting this, Silhouette did a midair flip to dodge the assault and followed with a spin-kick to knock back a second lunge while Crypto was in the air. Crypto's jetpack blasted and ruined Silhouette's disguise, tearing her trench coat, removing her hat and damaging her gas mask. No longer as she appeared, Silhouette removed what was left of her disguise, tearing off the coat and prying off the broken mask to reveal herself as a woman rather than the man she had appeared to be the whole time. Crypto exclaimed in shock, and Silhouette threw her mask to the ground, expressing that she wore her guise to avoid "politics playing grabass all day long". Crypto said that he got his kicks "the old fashioned way: beating up bad monkeys". Silhouette mused that Crypto 136 had said the same thing, adding "Of course, he was a real cutup too", referencing her painful murder of him with a cutting motion of her finger across her own neck. Silhouette concluded that "Plan A" was unsuccessful and stood by as a loud rumbling sounded. When Crypto asked what the noise was, Silhouette stated "That, my gender-deprived friend, is Plan B. The end of your insidious invasion! A champion even you can't defeat! The greatest political mind of the Twentieth Century, the greatest weapon ever built by man!" From atop the Capitol Building, a large robotic monstrosity emerged and leaped to the ground behind Silhouette, looming stories above her and Crypto. She declared it to be the Robo-Prez, a powerful giant robot created by Majestic controlled by the brain of the deceased President Huffman. As the Furon's jaw dropped in great awe, Silhouette commanded Robo-Prez to switch to "Dirty Tricks Mode". As Crypto battled Robo-Prez all across Capitol City in his Saucer with direction from Pox, Silhouette retreated from the Capitol Building in her Majestic limo. After Crypto finally destroyed the Robo-Prez and gloated at his victory, Pox reminded him that Silhouette was the real menace they had to deal with. The both of them kept on mixing her up between a male and female as Pox tried to figure out where she disappeared to. Before he could finish his stumbling sentence, however, Silhouette herself contacted them both via radio transmission. She dared Crypto to come after her so they could fight one-on-one, as he had dealt with Armquist and Huffman, referred to her as "the boys" and regarded as no real challenge at all, but was yet to face Earth's true 'dominant sex'. Making sure Crypto was "not too scared to fight a girl", Silhouette stated "So come on Crypto, let's dance. I'll even let you lead... I'm at the Octagon, don't keep me waiting." Crypto promptly landed his Saucer at the gates of the Octagon. Silhouette was ready and waiting for him, wielding twin blaster guns designed by Majestic when they reverse-engineered Crypto 136's captured technology, made alongside the standard energy pistols and rifles made for other agents. Unlike the blue and green energy the standard weapons fired, her guns fired red energy and could either fire regular blasts directly at their target or rapidly shoot smaller red orbs onto the ground that detonated to harm or destroy nearby targets. Silhouette used these guns in conjunction with he acrobatic agility of cartwheel flips and kicks, and a mind power she managed to tap into with the Furon DNA in her brain: she could produce a red aura that shielded and healed her body of damage during battle. The Majestic leader promptly met the Furon in battle, aided by an army of Military soldiers in robotic suits and Majestic agents. All while fighting, Crypto scanning her mind revealed thoughts of contempt for both the Furon race and males, as well as her obsessive thoughts of taking over the world. Despite the long and harsh battle, Crypto managed to best Silhouette. The weakened combatant, laying in front of the Octagon with what little life she had left in her, expressed her disbelief that Crypto had actually defeated her. Despite the triumph of the gloating Furon as he stood over her collapsed body, she vowed that Majestic would never give up the struggle to resist the "alien freaks". Crypto declared the struggle to be over, as he had won over the humans. Silhouette corrected him, calling him a "smug little insect", as America was not the only human civilization on Earth and that there were billions of people all over the planet. She also claimed that wherever there were humans, there was Majestic. Crypto claimed "Sorry, doll-face. Without you, Majestic's just a bunch of dudes in crappy black suits." In her final words, Silhouette stated "Majestic... MJ 12... the twelve all over... all over the world...", before she finally closed her eyes, dead. The victorious Furon stood over Silhouette's corpse and proclaimed solemnly "Attention, humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire." He then looked down at Silhouette's face and firmly declared "'Resist' this!", stepping on and crushing her face. category:majestic Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Enemies